Su salvadora
by Fatimasand
Summary: Ella se auto proclama su salvadora, el no tiene de otra. Una segunda oportunidad para ambos, comienza su nueva vida. OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**Guilty Crown no me pertenece.**

* * *

-Si tienes otra oportunidad, se más amable con las personas.

Fui asotado contra la pared del ascensor, reaccione rapidamente y traté de levantarme.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Estiré mi mano, para alcanzar a detener la puerta del ascensor, fue inútil, la puerta se cerró y el hombre al parecer escapó.

Intenté hacer que el ascensor funcionara y se abrieran las puertas, aplasté lo botones con el puño al no encontrar salida alguna de ahí, un temblor se hizo presente y quedé atrapado bajo los escombros del lugar.

...

 _-Hey al parecer aquí queda alguien-_ Reconocí fácilmente esa voz.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunté al aire.

Me senté en la cama y miré a mí alrededor, al parecer estoy en un hospital. Alguien entró al cuarto.

Una chica de cabello morado, traía puestas unas peculiares orejas de felino en una diadema,se asomó por la puerta.

-Oh, al fin despiertas- Me sonrió y se adentró a la habitación.

No podía dejar de mirarla, al parecer se incómodo.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-

Y entonces la recordé.

-Pero si tu eres esa enana- Le comenté confundido.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta...-guardó silencio- No te recuerdo.

Se había olvidado de mi, yo no sabía su nombre, pero se había olvidado de mi.

-Solo bromeaba- Declaró y se sentó en la cama- Eres el debilucho que encontré en la escuela, pero, ¿cómo te llamas?- me sonrió nuevamente.

Fruncí el seño y le dije.

-Una persona se presenta antes- le regañe.

-Se más amable, pero, llámame Tsugumi, ¿tú nombre?- me insistió nuevamente.

-Daryl- le contesté.

-Bueno pues Darucchi, me podrías decir-

-¿Por qué me llamas así?- le interrumpí.

-Bueno...- se colocó su dedo índice en la barbilla-Entonces ¿Darl?

-No-

-¿Darlyn?-

-No-

Guardé silencio.

-¿Dary?- me miró buscando aprobación, dió un suspiro-Qué complicado eres

-¡Solo llámame Daryl!- le grité harto.

-Y de poca paciencia- agregó.

-Escucha-

Me interrumpió.

-Di mi nombre- se giró para no verme.

-¿Por qué?- le dije molesto.

-Si hablas sin dirigirte a mi, como sabre si me estás dirigiendo la palabra-

-¿Eres bipolar o qué?- inquirí.

-No- se levantó de la cama-Solo quiero que aprendas a dirigir bien la palabra, especialmente a mí- dió un giro sobre si misma y colocó una mano en su pecho- Tu salvador- sonrio.

-¿Salvador?-

-Sí, pues yo te encontré en los escombros y te traje aqui, deberías estar agradecido- dijo con argullo.

-Entonces Tsugumi-

giró su cabeza y me miró.

-¿Cuándo saldré de aqui?- pregunté.

Se colocó nuevamente el dedo índice en la barbilla y se sentó en la cama.

-Cuándo yo quiera- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Me alteré, está enana me esta impidiendo la salida.

Me contuvé de gritarle nuevamente, de alguna manera el comentario de aquel hombre me estaba dando otra oportunidad, por el momento, intentaré ser amable con esta enana, intentando también no perder la paciencia.

-¿Entonces no piensas dejarme salir?- pregunté.

-No, si te dejaré salir, solo tengo que esperar a que te den de alta- me sonrió-Porque como tu salvador debo de protegerte-

-Se cuidarme solo- mencioné.

-Si claro, sabes cuidarte solo pero no tienes nada de fuerza, irónico- levantó ambas manos al decir lo ultimo.

-Tengo perfecto manejo en armas-

Interrumpió

-Una persona como tú- me señaló con el dedo índice -Tiene prohibido usar armas, orden del juez-

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?-

-Es más que obvio, asesinaste a tu padre y a su novia, que otra prueba necesitas, además tienes arresto domiciliario. Por lo que necesitaras a una persona pendiente de ti, ahí entra tu salvador presente- dijo señalandose -Undertaker se disolvió, por lo que necesito un lugar donde vivir, no te preocupes se cocinar- se sintió orgullosa.

-¿Quién dijo que vivirás conmigo?-le cuestioné- Te estás auto invitando-

-No tengo de otra- tapo sus ojos bajo su flequillo- Aya-nee se irá a otra ciudad, muchos de Undertaker murieron, Shuu está ciego, no tengo muchas opciones, pero- puso la mirada en alto- Ahí entras tú, aunque no me gusta depender de otras personas-

-Esta bien-

Esta enana se está aprovechando que de intento ser amable.

Alguien entró a la habitación.

-Señor Yan- era una enfermera- Se le a dado de alta, ya puede irse-

* * *

Abrí la puerta de la antigua casa de mi padre, Tsugumi entró y se tiró en uno de los sillones de la sala empezando a rodar en el acto. Abrazó uno de los cojines y dijo:

-Tenía años sin sentirme así de libre- una sonrisa apareció nuevamente en su rostro.

-Quítate los zapatos- le reclamé.

Se sorprendió y fijó su mirada a sus pies, al parecer la emoción le había agobiado, se levantó, camino hacía la entrada dejo los zapatos en la puerta.

-Perdón Daryl, me emocioné-

Era lo último que me esperaba, esta enana disculpándose.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta tu casa es muy grande- dijo viendo los alrededores -¿Cuántos cuartos tiene?-

-No lo sé, no los he contado- le dije sin interés.

-Deben de ser muchos, dormiré en el más cercano a la escalera para no perderme tanto- comentó.

-Elige el que quieras- dije empezando a subir la escalera.

-¡Yay!- celebró.

* * *

Era de noche, estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando Tsugumi abrió la puerta.

-Daryl...- su voz era como un susurro.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

-Tengo miedo, ¿puedo dormir aquí?-

Me sonrojé ante tal pregunta, sentándome rápidamente en la cama, para mi suerte la luz estaba apagada y mi sonrojo no se distinguía.

-¿Por qué quieres dormir aquí?- Tsugumi se adentró en el cuarto.

-Es que me siento sola, extraño a Aya-nee, a Undertaker- su voz sonaba apagada -Extraño el tener que hacer algo en una computadora, soy una hacker por si no lo sabías-

Suspiré.

-Esta bien- mi amabilidad estaba matándome -Puedes dormir aquí, yo dormiré en el su-

Me interrumpió.

-¡No!-gritó -No quiero que duermas en el suelo-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces?, ¿que durmamos en la misma cama?-

-Sí- se acercó rápidamente hacia mí y me abrazó.

 _Y así fueron todas las noches. En la misma cama_


	2. Chapter 2

**Guilty Crown no me pertenece.**

* * *

Siempre he pensando que vivir con la compañia de otra persona era un fastidio, pero sinceramente lo es.

-¡Daryl!- gritó Tsugumi desde la cocina.-¡no alcanzó el cereal!

-Súbete a una silla.- me encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro, con mis lentes puestos.

-¿y si me caigo?-

-No te vas a caer.

Se escucho el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada por el piso, luego el rechinado del gabinete abriéndose y al final un fuerte estruendo.

-¡Daryl!- volvió a gritar.-¡Me caí y me duele el pie!

-Levántate.- seguí con mi libro.

-¡No puedo!

No me quedó de otra más que quitarme los lentes e ir a la cocina a ver como estaba. Encontré a Tsugumi en el suelo con la caja de cereal en sus manos.

-¡Mira!- me mostró la caja de cereal.-Viene con un juguete.

Suspiré.

-Ven,- le extendí ambas manos para que se levantará-levántate.

Dejo el cereal en suelo y segudo de eso se aferró a mí y se levantó con facilidad.

-¿Te duele?- pregunté.

-Cuando muevo el pie.- respondió.

La solté un momento y Tsugumi se quedó de pie.

-Intenta caminar.

-¿y si me caigo?- hizó la pregunta nuevamente.

Suspiré, de nuevo.

-Yo te atrapo.- dicho esto trató de dar unos pasos.

-¡Mira Daryl!- se quedó quieta a mi derecha.-No me caigo.

Como pensaba su felicidad no duró mucho. Tsugumi sintió un dolor en su pie, terminó en el suelo, pero, conmigo debajo de ella.

-Daryl, eres un debilucho.- me miró enojada.

-Agradece que te atrapé, enana.

El silencio inundó la cocina, pues no sabíamos que hacer. Yo no podía levantarme por tener a Tsugumi encima y Tsugumi no podía levantarse por el simple hecho de que el dolor de su pie la inmovilizaba.

-¿No piensas moverte?- pregunté luego de unos minutos, aunque yo ya sabía su respuesta.

-Si pudiera moverme ya lo abría hecho.- sonrió.

La levanté con ambos brazos, y Tsugumi quedó en el aire.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella mirándome a los ojos.

Guardé silencio y de un momento a otro Tsugumi estaba en el suelo y yo encima de ella. Probablemente ella mal entendería todo.

-¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo Daryl?- Tsugumi estaba sonrojada y yo le miraba fijamente a las ojos, definitivamente lo mal entendió.

No respondí a su pregunta y me levanté del suelo, le tendí la mano a Tsugumi para que se levantara.

-Solo trataba de levantarme, pero al parecer tu no cooperaste del todo.

Tsugumi se quedó confundida, al parecer mis palabras no fueron claras.

-Necesitaba que te bajarás de mi para poder levantarme y así poder ayudarte.

La duda se reflejó en la cara de Tsugumi.

-Pudiste avisarme sobre lo qué ibas a hacer.- recostó su cabeza en el suelo.

-¿Vas a levantarte o te quedas en el suelo?

Tsugumi se sentó en el suelo nuevamente.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable?

Esa pregunta me dejó algo pensativo, porque yo tampoco sabía la respuesta, así que simplemente la evadí.

-No me conoces lo suficiente como para poder preguntar eso.

No quería gritarle, alzarle la voz, hacerle daño. Pero ella es bastante difícil, es como una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- estaba enojada.- He estado viviendo aquí en tú casa y durmiendo en tú cama, ¿no crees qué es suficiente?

-¡Eso no es nada!- Hice lo que no quería hacer ¡maldición esto no debía de pasar!

Le miré, su vista se escondía en su flequillo y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron al suelo. Si ella pudiera levantarse ya se hubiera ido corriendo al segundo piso azotando la puerta con el umbral.

-Interesante...- una mirada, en un intento de asustarme, vi en su rostro.

-No me asustas enana,- me dí cuenta que Tsugumi no me tomó en serio, me agaché a su nivel, cambié el sentimiento de enojo de mi rostro por uno de indiferencia, me miró enojada y le chasqueé la frente con los dedos, ella simplemente se quejó.- Vamos, levántate.

La tomé de la clavícula y la levanté, quedando ella ligeramente separada del suelo.

-¡Bájame!- se quejó.

-Si te bajo caerás nuevamente, y yo no amortiguaré tu caida, ¿entiendes enana?

-¡No me caeré, y no soy una enana! -Se quejó nuevamente.

-Si no lo fueras, tocarías el suelo.- le reproché.

-¡Sólo bájame!

Lo pensé un poco, bien, su orgullo era mucho y su esguince no muy grave, pero, si su orgullo crecía más por su berrinche podría lastimarse más al empezar a moverse por la casa enojada. Sus pisadas serán, en un intento, fuertes y así se lastimaría aún más.

-¡¿Qué esperas?!

La ignoré un momento y caminé con ella aún cargándola de la misma forma y la lleve al sillón de la sala donde yo me encontraba leyendo anteriormente. La dejé sentada y me miró en busca de una disculpa. Yo no iba a dársela.

Posteriormente tomé mí libro y me acomodé los lentes nuevamente para leer mejor, me extrañó el silenció que había. Mire a Tsugumi de reojo.

-Mirada~

-No asustas enana.

-Mirada~

Guardó silencio y siguió mirándome, me empezaba a molestar.

-¿Quieres algo?- no respondió. -Tomaré eso como un no.- devolví mi vista a la lectura, pero, Tsugumi aún trataba de asesinarme con la mirada, si ella se proclama mi "salvadora" no debería matarme ó todo su esfuerzo se iría a la basura, no tendría donde vivir y al ser menor de edad no puede trabajar, será llevada a un orfanato, al ella haberme contado sobre sus padres, por no tener tutor.

En resumen, si ella me asesina estará perdida en una vida difícil, y yo no iba a permitir eso, porque aquel hombre y sus "sabias" palabras cambiaron mi rutina de tratar cruelmente a las personas momentos antes de casi haber muerto aplastado en un ascensor. Es por eso que la persona cruel que había en mí "murió" hace unas semanas, o eso espero, para nunca volver.

Eso es lo que pienso... Pero mi orgullo me impide disculparme con alguien, más aún con alguien que convive conmigo desde hace poco.

Me levanté del sillón, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto... Alguien me sigue.

Me volteé y ví a Tsugumi en el suelo gateando detrás de mí.

-¿Qué quieres?- se quedó en silencio y seguí caminando restándole importancia.

Cuando llegué a estar frente a mi cuarto antes de abrir la puerta, volví a voltear a ver a Tsugumi, esta me seguía mirando en silencio con el ceño fruncido, me volteé nuevamente a la puerta, gire él picaporte de la puerta y la empujé para abrirla, pero antes me giré a ver a Tsugumi nuevamente.

-Tsundere...- dicho esto entré al cuarto y me tumbé en la cama.

Tras la puerta se escuchaban unos murmullos, unos golpes al suelo y unos cuantos gritos... Tsugumi estaba haciendo un berrinche.

* * *

 **Gracias a Guest y a por sus reviews y por decirme que continuará la historia.**

 ** _-Fatimasand_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guilty Crown no me pertenece.**

* * *

Después de unos minutos su rabieta se calmó y ya no escuché ruido en la casa. Ma levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta del cuarto, la abrí y vi a Tsugumi desparramada en el suelo. Estaba acostada en la alfombra del suelo con los brazos levantados y las piernas abiertas, además que se veía que estaba profundamente dormida; sin embargo no le tomé importancia y bajé a la cocina.

Llegué a la cocina y vi la caja del cereal cerrada en el suelo, me agaché a recogerla y la deje en la barra, después de lo que le pasó a Tsugumi no pensaba ponerla nuevamente en la cajonera de arriba neuvamente.

Tras dejar la caja tomé un vaso de vidrio transparente y me serví agua en el, cuando estaba a punto de beberlo escuché unos pasos provenientes de el piso de arriba; me bebí el agua rápidamente y subí con tranquilidad por las escaleras, los pasos se oían más cerca.

 _-Tsugumi_ \- fue lo único que pensé al momento de no ver a Tsugumi en la alfombra.

Caminé lentamente a mi cuarto esperando que no hubiera nadie indeseable ahí dentro. Mi sorpresa fue la de encontrar a Tsugumi trepando el librero de la habitación con mucha dificultad.

-¿Qué haces? Baja de ahí.- le ordené con indiferencia, sin embargo ella simplemente me dirigió una gélida mirada e hizo caso omiso a lo que dije.- Acabas de tener un accidente hace unas horas y ya estás buscando otro.- seguí observando cómo Tsugumi iba ascendiendo más en el librero.

Me coloqué un poco más cerca de ella de lo que ya estaba, si ella volvía a caer trataría, en un intento, de atraparla sin que se hiciera daño nuevamente. Me fijé cómo un libro se resbalaba y caía al suelo, para mi mala suerte Tsugumi igualmente caía sobre mí.

-Te dije que te caerías.- le reclamé.

-...

-No voy a estar amortiguándote por siempre.

-...

-Bájate.- sabía que ella no podía algo le debió de haber pasado cómo para que ahora ni siquiera me dirigiera la palabra.- ¿Te lastimaste?

-Sí.- dijo en voz baja, no me quedó de otra más que hacer lo mismo que la otra vez haciendo que Tsugumi terminara nuevamente debajo mío.

Me levanté y luego me agaché para levantarla por los brazos y sentarla en la cama, sin embargo Tsugumi seguía evitando el contacto visual.

-¿Dónde te duele?- le pregunté ella me señaló su tobillo.- Debes tener más cuidado.

Me retire de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina nuevamente, tome un trapo blanco y un envase de plastico, abrí la llave del agua caliente del fregadero y llené él envase, el agua no era muy caliente por lo que el plástico no se derretía. Cerré la llave y subí las escaleras, llegué nuevamente al cuarto dónde Tsugumi me esperaba sentada en la cama.

-Esto puede llegar a dolerte.- le dije con indiferencia, ella no dijo nada.

Mojé un poco el trapo y lo coloqué en su tobillo, ahora que lo pensaba parecía enfermera haciendo esto, Tsugumi se quejó un poco pero luego no hizo ningún ruido.

Tras un rato me senté junto a ella en la cama, definitivamente el comentario de aquel hombre me había cambiado drásticamente haciendo que ni yo mismo me reconozca en varías ocasiones.

-¿Por qué te estabas trepando en el librero?- pregunté sin mirarle.

-Quería llamar la atención.- dijo en un susurro.

-¿De quién?- quería asegurarme.

-Tuya.- volvió a hablar

-¿Por qué?- seguía sin mirarle.

-T-Tu no lo entenderías.- titubeó un poco.

-¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?- giré mi vista para mirarle un poco.

-N-No es nada.- evitó mi mirada mirando hacía otro lado de la habitación, aún así no iba a quedarme callado.

-Eres muy fácil de leer.- ella finalmente se volteó a verme.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que tratas de decir?- su tono cambió por uno más alto.

-No lo sé, díme enana, ¿qué es lo que estoy tratando de decir?- yo trataba de sacarle información haciendo que ella misma me la diga.

-No te lo diré.- estaba empezando a temblar.- Yo se lo que tramas.

-Cómo sea yo ya me voy.- dije levantándome de la cama.

-¿Piensa dejarme aquí sola?- se quejó frunciendo en ceño.

-Te olvidas enana- le miré dé reojo.- , yo no puedo salir de la casa.- le mostré el brazalete negro que tenía en mi muñeca izquierda- Sólo iré a explorar, no me esperes.

-¡Espera, me aburriré aquí!- dijo ella aún sentada en la cama. Yo simplemente sonreí.

-Eso te enseñará a no trepar los muebles enana.- me dirigí a la puerta.

-¡Hey!- escuché un grito de Tsugumi antes de cerrar la puerta y empezar a caminar por los pasillos angostos del piso de arriba.

Miré de arriba a abajo cada rincón y cada cuarto, es decir, tenía todo el día después de todo para que me preocupaba por el tiempo, abrí otro cuarto y lo inspeccioné un poco, alfombra roja, muebles viejos y empolvados, era lo mismo que en las otras habitaciones, cerré la puerta y me dispuse nuevamente a seguir mi recorrido, sin embargo me dí cuenta que nuevamente Tsugumi me seguía gateando.

-¿Qué no aceptaste tú castigo por trepar lo muebles?

-Es que es muy aburrido estar sola.- se quejó mientras se sentaba en la alfombra del suelo.

-Eso no es una razón para trepar los muebles.- le reclame.

-Un momento, yo te salvé se supone que me hagas caso.

-Yo té permito vivir en mi casa, ¿eso no me permite poner mis reglas?- le reclamé nuevamente.

-Si no fuera por mi no seguirías vivo.- me retó.

-Aún así es mi casa pequeña enana.

-Aún así tu vida me pertenece.

-¿Qué hice un pacto con un demonio?- le pregunté.

-Si el demonio soy yo, pues sí si lo hiciste.- empezó a alzar su voz nuevamente.

La ignoré.

-Regresaré a la sala, me dí cuenta que todos los cuartos son iguales.- empecé a caminar de regreso.

-¿No piensas ayudarme?- preguntó Tsugumi indignada.

-Yo no te ayudé a llegar hasta acá, ¿o sí?

* * *

 **Gracias a XHeroinex, Yukistar, Sofitkm y a drago jsl por sus reviews.**

 ** _-Fatimasand_**


End file.
